New Year's Eve at Hyrule
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Continuation for CaH! The castle is preparing things for New Year's Eve. Link is helping them out and Dark is following Link around like a lost puppy. Unfortunately, the dark Hylian is getting into the Hero's and everyone else's nerves. How is the first New Year's Eve with actual feelings going to go with Dark?


A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013 TO EVERYONE!**

This IS continuation for CaH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NEW YEAR'S EVE AT HYRULE

_It is a week since Dark came to live at the castle. The dark Hylian had followed Link nearly whole time but left from time to time to his own ways. Usually he just got lost in the huge castle but he always found his way back without asking for help. Sometimes he left to walk around the castle without Link's notion and got the Hero bit worried. He knew that Dark was just trying to get to know his surroundings but he really would've loved to know when he did that._

_The New Year is up to start at this night and so people are doing bit of preparations for it. Link is currently quite busy while going from one place to another and Dark follows him like a lost puppy. For the darker Hylian's luck there isn't any of leaving the castle but there still is lot of people he has never met before._

_Dark is still slightly shy but he has gotten bit more confident while Link is around. He has dropped the way of speech he had at the Christmas Ball, though. And that is actually good since it didn't really fit him but it is understandable at the Ball while he tried to make a good impression of himself. Link truly was happy for him and even proud of him. And that really meant a lot to the dark Hylian._

_And there he goes again. Following Link wherever the Hero goes and tries his best to help. Dark is lucky since Link really is more than patient with him but there is limit for everyone..._

Zelda was writing her diary while watching out of her window. Dark was currently following Link through the country yard while they were fetching needed things from there. They nearly crashed with each other when Link turned around with the few items he was getting. "Dark!" He half growled. "Don't follow so close." The Hero stated, moved around the darker Hylian and headed back towards the way they had come from.

Dark was bit startled but stayed quiet and kept following Link. He was feeling both excited and scared at the same time. It was going to be his first New Year's Eve with feelings but yet, he had no idea what to wait for it. What had worried him even more was the fact that he had woken up in empty room. Link had left early to start the preparations for the evening.

The dark Hylian had found a short letter from the table. After that he had been quick to change clothes and go to find Link. He really wanted to help but there was just one simple problem. He didn't know his way around the place. So, he ended up following Link from place to place and being bit on the Hero's way.

Link had held his words as much as he could. He really wasn't eager to bark down the dark Hylian. Dark was willing to help but he just would get lost and things wouldn't be done in time. That, and no-one else was willing to let him help them. It wasn't that much of lack of trust than the uncertainty of Dark's abilities at different things, like for example at cooking.

Link knew just few things about cooking on open fire but that was all. Dark on the other hand, well... He had no idea how to cook at all. But he was eager to give it a try and out of Link's request he had gone to the kitchen... And was kicked out in fifteen minutes later with really harsh shouting.

Dark had nearly run out of the place and hid where he thought to be out of sight. It took nearly an hour before Link actually came to him. "You want to hear a secret?" The Hero questioned straight off while sitting down next to Dark underneath the stairway to second floor. Dark stayed quiet but gave a small nod. Link grinned. "I was kicked out in ten minutes when I first went to try and help at the kitchen."

"No way." Dark whispered shaking his head. Link laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Just ten minutes. Seemingly being the Hero of Hyrule had no meaning to them." He stated and shrugged. "But then again... I did kinda burn some special guest's expensive and rare food."

Dark chuckled. "Seriously?" He asked and Link just nodded. "I think I gave wrong ingredient to one food and to another I gave wrong amount of whatever it actually was called." The dark Hylian continued with slight smile.

Link laughed. "Guess neither of us is going to be a cook." He said with a grin. Dark chuckled.

"Guess so. Then again, being a Hero gotta be more special than being a cook, huh?" He asked with slight smile which eventually fell. "I'm just nothing..." Dark half mumbled.

Link sighed, hugged Dark and whispered: "You're the Hero's brother and hopefully sooner or later even a companion on the adventures."

Dark chuckled slightly and shook his head. "What adventures, Link? Ganondorf and Ganon are both killed and locked out of here. There's no places to save." He stated but was bit confused about Link's widening grin.

"Oh, maybe not at Hyrule but I was thinking about going to the other kingdoms. There's bound to be some things to be done." He replied grinning.

Dark shook his head bit disbelieving. "You're incredible, Link. You just come up with the best ideas in the world." He said with slight laugh. "You can count me in to follow you to the said adventure." The dark Hylian continued grinning.

"Great! It's a deal then!" Link half shouted. He let go of Dark and stood up. "Now, how about we'd continue the preparations?" The Hero asked and offered his hand to the darker Hylian.

Dark smiled and nodded while accepting the help. "Come on, we're bound to find something nice for you to do." Link said and started to guide Dark out of his hiding place. The darker Hylian followed the Hero with a slight smile on his face.

That had been about five hours ago and Dark was still following Link. He knew that he was getting to Link's nerves but then again he had no other thing to be done or to be at. Link had suggested that he'd go to help Zelda. And Dark had followed that idea... And Zelda threw him out inside five minutes... For not cutting a straight line on a silk fabric that was meant to be a dress. Dark had run out faster than from the kitchen.

Zelda hadn't meant to curse so harshly at Dark but even she was bit tense at that day. She knew that the darker Hylian hadn't meant to ruin the fabric but she just couldn't take one mistake at then and there. The princess sighed once Dark had left the room and sat down to closest chair. _"It still can be salvaged. I think I was bit too hard on him..."_ She thought sadly and started to think out a way to apologize.

Dark had no place to go. He really wasn't eager to go to the room he shared with Link since he still didn't have the key and picking the lock wasn't exactly the best way to get inside. So, he ended up walking around the hallways and trying to be out of the way. Unfortunately, though, he crashed up with Link. Literally.

It had been a sharp turn and Link had been in real hurry. Dark had walked slowly but none the less they came to the corner at the same time. Neither saw the other before they already crashed. Link fell to floor and Dark just barely stayed to his feet.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" Dark straight off said and was bit startled to see Link. "Link! Oh, crap! You okay?" He asked right off and kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah, no worries." Link replied while sitting up. "I wasn't looking where I was going either." He continued but frowned then. "Weren't you supposed to be with Zelda?"

Dark dropped his gaze to floor. "Yeah, well, she kicked me out..." He replied quietly. Link sighed and sat up.

"Okay." He stated and gathered the few items he had along. "So, come on. We'll figure out something else, then." Link continued and nodded for Dark to follow. And so Dark is still following Link around the castle without really knowing what he is supposed to be doing or where he is supposed to go.

Link was thinking as hard as he could for solution for the problem. Dark on the other hand just wished he could vanish and be out of everyone's way. "Hey, don't look so grim. We'll be done soon and then we're off for a while of rest." Link said as happily as he could. Dark just gave a short sad smile and nodded quietly.

Link sighed but let the topic drop. It had taken him few days to get Dark back to his normal behavior and now the darker Hylian was again falling into the saddened feeling. _"What am I supposed to do to help him?"_ Link thought bit sadly but decided to let the day go on its own way. _"Maybe the fireworks would cheer him up again at the night."_ The Hero continued his thinking with bit happier mood.

After few more places that the two Hylians went to, Link eventually led Dark back to their room. The darker Hylian walked to the window while the Hero walked to the bed and half jumped to it. Link lay down to the bed to his back and sighed in relief. "Okay, everything's now done and we can happily wait for the midnight." He stated and stretched a bit.

Dark had sat down to the windowsill and leaned against the cold window. "I'm sorry that I've been on your and everyone's way today." He replied quietly. Link chuckled.

"Nah, it's no big deal." He answered and sat up. "Besides, you don't yet know the places. It'll take a bit of time but I know you'll learn soon." Link continued with a smile. "And don't worry about messing things up. It's normal with first try. Hell, I'm sure the cook and Zelda won't remember it later on. Not to mention they'll both will eventually say that they're sorry for barking you down." The Hero said.

Dark frowned. "I doubt that. I did mess up and—" He started but Link cut him short.

"Oh, come on! Everyone's been bit on the edge today. Hell, even me!" The Hero half shouted. "They meant no harm and I'm sure they're eager to actually teach you if you want to." Link continued and smiled bit sadly then. "And _I'm_ really sorry if I've barked you down. There has been no reason for it." He stated out as sincerely as he could.

Dark smiled a bit and nodded. "It's okay, Link. I _was_ bit on everyone's way." He replied with slight shrug. "So, um... What's gonna happen at midnight?" The dark Hylian asked bit puzzled.

Link grinned. "The year will change, not that there'd be anything odd about that but it is celebrated with fireworks." He explained eagerly. "And sometimes the New Year Eve's fireworks has been bit cooler than Christmas Ball's." The Hero continued and shrugged. "But even _I_ don't know what they plan for the fireworks each year."

Dark nodded. _"Fireworks. That's always cool."_ He thought with slight smile. Link smiled happily while Dark's mood changed for better.

_"At least fireworks gets him excited. That's really good to know."_ The Hero thought smiling. Link lay back to the bed and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. The sudden yelp from Dark got him to sat back up in bit of shock. "Oh shit... Dark!" He shouted and rushed to the darker Hylian.

Dark had calmed down and was actually eagerly waiting for the night. He smiled when Link lay back down on the bed with his eyes closed. The darker Hylian closed his eyes too and leaned backwards to the wall behind himself.

_"You got the chance! Use it!"_

Dark yelped in shock and shot his eyes open. _"Don't ruin the chance, _shadow_!"_ The harsh voice shouted in his head. The dark Hylian closed his eyes tightly, leaned forward and held his head with his other hand.

_"Leave me alone!"_ Dark screamed back to the voice. He didn't hear Link call him nor when the Hero rushed right to his side. Only when Link hugged him, the darker Hylian realized that Link had noticed that something wasn't alright with him.

"Dark!" Link called in fear. "Are you alright? What's going on?" He questioned in half panic before he hugged the darker Hylian.

Dark was startled and he shot his eyes open. "Li-Link?" He asked bit scared.

"I'm here, Dark." Link replied straight off. "Are you alright?" He continued worriedly. Dark was still bit startled and shocked but managed to nod. "You sure? It didn't look like it just few seconds ago." The Hero stated worriedly.

Dark smiled bit sadly. "Just headache." He replied quietly. "I'm just not used to it..." The darker Hylian continued but he knew that Link wasn't buying that. "Um... I think someone called it as _migraine_ or something like that." He continued hoping that the lie was good enough.

Link sighed and shook his head. "Damn." He replied sadly. "You want to lay down or something?" The Hero continued bit worriedly.

"Nah, it's short lived but comes out of nowhere." Dark replied bit sadly. _"Why the heck I'm lying to him?! I shouldn't do this... But I can't tell him the truth either..."_ He thought sadly. _"I just gotta keep myself occupied with something so _he_ won't get a chance to come bother me again."_ The dark Hylian continued his thoughts and sighed.

Link stayed silent since he didn't really know what to do or say. He was worried since this was first time he heard Dark mention anything about migraine. There had been few this kind of incidents before but now he had the reason and name for it. "It'll be okay, Dark. Maybe we should visit the doc. He might be able to help you." Link suggested.

Dark shook his head. "Nah, it's not that of bad. The suddenness is actually more harder than the ache." He replied with slight sad smile. "I'm fine, Link, really." The dark Hylian continued.

Link sighed but nodded while letting Dark go. "You know... I'd like to know what the snow lanterns are." Dark said out of blue with bit of nervous smile. Link blinked few times before he grinned.

"I won't just show you, Dark, I'll teach you to do one." The Hero stated with a smile and showed to the darker Hylian to follow him. They left the castle from backdoor and quite soon Link started to make a snowball.

Dark frowned. "I thought you were supposed to show me how to make a snow lantern and not start a snowball fight." He said bit puzzled.

Link laughed. "The snow lantern is done by snowballs! Come on, make few so we can get a snow lantern done!" He replied, brushed bit of snow off of the ground and put the snowball to it. Dark still frowned but started to make a snowball. "Put the snowball next to mine and we'll create a circle." Link instructed.

Dark nodded and slowly the snow lantern started to form out. "We just need a candle to middle of it." Link said once they had gotten it done. The darker Hylian nodded but wasn't fully sure what the candle was meant for. "Come on, let's fetch one from inside." The Hero continued and started to head back inside. Dark followed still bit puzzled.

They found a candle from one of the storage rooms and returned then back to the snow lantern. Link lit the candle and carefully put it inside their creation. "If it'd be darker, it would look lot better." Link said while standing up. Dark was bit surprised and actually smiled at their creation.

"So, this is a snow lantern." The dark Hylian whispered and Link just nodded with a smile. "It looks nice." Dark continued smiling.

"They do bring nicely light and they're easy to be done too." Link replied equally smiling. Dark just nodded. "So, this far you know snowball fight, snowmen and even snow lantern. Anything else you'd like to learn about winter fun?" He continued.

Dark thought for a while but had to eventually shrug. "I can't come up with anything but if you have something in your mind, I'd be happy to hear and learn." He replied smiling. Link grinned.

"There's lot I want to teach to you about winter and the sports and fun that's possible during winter!" He said eagerly. Dark chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." He stated and turned his gaze back to the snow lantern. _"This was lot of fun. I can't wait for the other things he'll teach me!"_ Dark thought eagerly. Link smiled widely while watching Dark enjoy their little snow lantern.

When Dark chuckled bit nervously and turned to look at Link, the Hero raised one eyebrow at him in slight confusion. "Can we make another one?" The dark Hylian asked nervously and slightly shyly. Link laughed.

"Of course we can!" He replied happily and Dark smiled widely. Link couldn't but chuckle when the dark Hylian half shouted _Yes!_. "Come on, I know where we can make the second one." He continued grinning and started to walk the country yard around. Dark followed him happily.

Once the second snow lantern was done and lit, the duo went inside. Link made it sure that they weren't going to their room for the time being and instead guided the dark Hylian to check up on the horses. They spend several hours at there before the midnight started to get close enough and left then with the rest of the castle's and the market place's people to the mid country yard.

Dark watched the fireworks in awe. It was second in his whole life and it still excided him as much as the Christmas Ball's did. "How often there is fireworks?" Dark questioned eagerly.

Link shrugged. "Not that of often but at least three times a year." He replied smiling. Dark wasn't too happy about it but Link chuckled. "Can't have too much of good thing or it'll get boring." He stated.

Dark gave a lopsided grin and nodded. "Guess you're right." He replied.

Once the fireworks were over, Link finally let Dark return to their room. "Just check out of the window, Dark." Link told him while closing the door. Feeling bit puzzled the dark Hylian walked to the window and soon he was smiling widely. Link walked next to him smiling. "Thought you might like it." He said.

Dark nodded quietly while watching the lonely snow lantern on the ground underneath their window. "That's the second snow lantern we did." Link told him.

"So, that's the reason we didn't do it next to the other." Dark said with slight nod. "Thanks!" He stated straight off and hugged Link. "It looks amazing." The dark Hylian whispered, let go of Link and returned back to the window.

Link chuckled smiling. "It's nothing. We can do second one tomorrow, if you like." He replied and chuckled a bit when Dark nodded eagerly.

The dark Hylian wouldn't have wanted to go to sleep at that night. The snow lantern was so exciting and gave nice light outside and Dark loved to watch it. It took about fifteen minutes from Link to get Dark coaxed into bed but once he had gotten the darker Hylian into bed, they both fell asleep quite soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


End file.
